


The night sky

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the only thing in life that can really calm her down is taken away from Hillary, she must find a way to regain her freedom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar, spelling, and punctuation errors, I don't have beta. I don't own any of these political characters, except for my own. You'll get to know who they are when they come in.

"No Bill, stop please." Hillary yelled, as Bill had continued to tickle Hillary whom was highly scared of being tickled.

"So, what did you have to tell me?" He said, as he let her go, and instead held her in a warm embrace. 

"Bill, I'm pregnant." Hillary whispered gently against his ear, as she had begun to lick it gently, making him quiver.

"I don't want our baby to taste the inside of my ear now Hill." He joked, as he gently kissed her lips.

"How far along are you?" He said as they had both finished giggling. He started to gently kiss her stomach, laying his head on her almost nonexistent bump, as well as his hands.

"Five months, our baby is growing a little slower than usual, but she will be just fine, I know it." Hillary said, as she gently played with Bill's hair.

"SHE??!" Bill jumped up, he was head over hills excited to be a father once again. They had their 20 year old daughter Chelsea, whom would probably barf at the thought of her parents having another kid, especially now that her mother had just won the election.

 "I know I'm not showing that much, but yes, we are having another baby girl." Hillary said, as she gently kissed her back.

"How long have you known?" He asked her, as he gently began leaving a trail of small kisses up her neck.

"Bill, I've known since the night she was conceived. I just can't believe it took you this long to realize it. I have left you emails and text messages of pictures of our baby, did you not get them at all?" She said, pushing him away from her gently.

"I'm a busy man Hill, I'm sorry. I love you so much, I should have checked. I saw that you fixed up Chelsea's old nursery, but I thought maybe you were just going through a phase." He said, which made her a little more upset, her cheeks turned a bright pinkish color, as her face turned hot.

"You mean the change right, did you think I was going through menopause?!" Hillary said, as she got out of bed, and walked over to the side table, so she could pour herself a glass of ice water to cool herself down.

"I mean, I'm sorry Hill, it's just, we're not young anymore. You're going to be 45 in a couple of months." He said, as he tried to calm her down a bit.

Hillary finished the whole glass of water, dabbing her face a little with some water, then drying it with a fresh paper towel. "Bill, we have already talked about this, I'm done, you better shape up mister." She said, as she had gotten back into bed, and removed the covers, so she could lay down comfortably. 

"I love you Hillary." Bill said, as he gently kissed her lips once more, turning the lamp on each of their sides off. Then covering them both in the blanket, as he had begun to cuddle her.

"Bill, you're doing it again." She whispered, as she pulled away a little.

"I'm sorry, is the queen not comfortable? Well, let me just go sleep on the couch, while you two enjoy that body pillow. I hope it'll be there when you deliver." He teased, as he took his pillows, along with an extra blanket, and moved over to sleep on their bedroom couch. 

_**The Next Morning** _

Hillary was the first to wake, it was bout 5:21am. She got up, and pushed the body pillow onto the ground, stepping over it, and making her way to the restroom, where she took a shower, did her business, and dried her hair. Then she brushed her teeth, dried off, and got dressed for the day. She wore a black button up suit that was ankle length, and had two front pockets, she had a pair of black pumps on for work in a couple of hours. 

Meanwhile Bill had moved back over to the bed, where Hillary met him, and gently layed on his chest, falling asleep. In their sleep, Bill had begun to cradle her bump, and hold her close.

When Bill woke up, he found Hillary attached to him, so he tried his best to get up without waking her, but it didn't work.

"Where do you think you're going?" She scolded, eyes still glued shut, she was still in the cuddling position."

"Hillary I have to-" Was all Bill could say before he was interrupted. 

"Get over here, I called in my meeting, we're having mommy daddy time right now." She said, cutting him off.

"Sure, of course." Bill agreed, as he got back into bed, and kissed her lips gently. Soon their tongues began to tango in their mouths, and the little one started kicking, Hillary smiled, and laughed a little, breaking the kiss. 

"It looks like someone's awake." She said, gently placing Bill's hands on her stomach where the baby was kicking.

"Have you a name picked out for this little pickle?" He asked, as he felt the baby kick from under his hands.

 "William Jefferson Clinton II." If it was a boy, and a girl, "Hannah Clinton."

"Little Hannah Banana." He said, gently kissing Hillary's sweet lips once more. 

"So, how are we gonna keep the press off our backs, you know how they love to drag our names through the mud." She asked, kissing him back gently.

"We'll hire a doula, you'll be homebound for now." He said, as she had begun to fall asleep under his embrace.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Hillary be able to keep the pregnancy a secret for long? Find out in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a warning at the top, if you are easily offended, or emotional, just don't read. You don't have to get salty, no one wants that. Don't be a hater, it's just a story. Xoxo

_**Four months later** _

Hillary woke up early the next morning, she rolled over to find the cold and empty sheets. She wasn't ready to push a nine pound baby out of her body yet, but she knew she was only a day away from her due date. Hillary had been able to keep her pregnancy under the wraps for some time now, all she needed was little Hannah to be laying in their arms. Bill was currently downstairs making breakfast for the family. Chelsea had come to visit, and that's when they broke the news to her. She was shocked that her parents had been lying to her for almost a year now. But she got over it, as soon as she tasted her father's amazing version of oatmeal, with real fruit. As Hillary made her way down the stairs, she felt a strong pain in her lower abdomen, then a few moments later, she felt a trickle of water rushing down her legs. That's when she knew she was in labor, her contractions were very faint at first, but as she made her way down the rest of the stairs, they strengthened. 

"Bill, call Amy." Hillary said, as she was now in a crouching position, holding onto the stairs as she stood in pain, cradling her stomach gently, practicing her birthing breathing.

"Chelsea, do you mind giving your mother some privacy? I don't think you want to see what's about to happen." He said, knowing she had never had children before, and he didn't want to ruin it for her.

"Sure dad." She took her breakfast, and handed him his phone, as she made her way into her old room.

Bill then dialled Amy's number, and she rushed over. While they waited for her, Bill gently began to rub Hillary's back, because he couldn't think of anything else to do for her.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Amy yelled, as she entered the house, and closed the door behind her. Amy was an older lady, so she couldn't run that fast. She made her way to Hillary, who was now farther than ten centimeters dialated. Their baby was now almost out, its head was born, and Amy had to make sure it didn't go into distress.

"Okay Hillary, I'm gonna need you to push as hard as you can hun. Bill, make sure she doesn't faint, hold onto her." Amy said, as she helped the baby out, and cleaned it as well as she could.

"Bill, would you like to cut the cord?" She asked, as she handed him the scissors.

"Of course." He said, as he took them, and cut where he was told. "It's a boy!" He said, gently kissing Hillarys cheek, and wiping her sweat a little.

Then Amy wrapped the baby warm, and got ready for Hillary to deliver the placenta. She handed the baby to Bill. "Now all we have to do is wait for the after birth. Would you like to lay down for this part Hillary?" She asked, knowing she was probably fatigued by now.

"No, I'm fine." Hillary said, still trying to contain her breathing.

"Wait a minute, some things not right." Amy said, as another baby had begun to crown.

"What is it?" Bill and Hillary both asked, not taking their eyes off their baby boy.

"Its another baby. You're having twins Hillary, congratulations!" She said, as Hillary had begun to deliver the baby, it being a boy as well. Amy wrapped the baby warm, and handed it to Bill after he cut the cord. Then they waited for the afterbirth, and got Hillary all cleaned up. Once all was said and done, Amy was paid, and left the family be. 

_**Later that night** _

Hillary was laying in bed, wearing her black yoga pants and a green fleece that gave her easy access to feed the twins, whom were laying on her chest, sleeping the night away. Bill had fallen asleep, as well as Chelsea whom got to meet her younger siblings, and help out around the house. Hillary layed in bed, looking out the window at the night sky, she knew everything would be alright in the end. 

Hillary woke up throughout the night, just as they did Chelsea when she was a baby, she had started to think of a cycle on when to feed them, and when not to. Bill had woken up as well, he was on diaper duty. The boys fed for about half an hour each, and changing was pretty much the same. 

As soon as the boys were peaceful, Hillary layed them both back onto her chest, kissing their small and fragile foreheads as she looked out of the window behind them, she saw the night sky, falling asleep almost instantly. She knew everything would be alright in the end. 

_**The Next Morning** _

Hillary went on a hike in the woods, with Bill and their dogs. While Chelsea stayed in, and drank lots of Chardonnay. She organized her closets and FaceTimed with Mark and watched Blue Bloods and Downton Abbey, her mother's favorite shows. Hillary likes the latter show because it reminds her of a night she spent in Buckingham Palace, when she was the secretary of state. Then Chelsea finished Elena Ferrante’s Neapolitan novels, and she prayed. As she waited for her family to return.

"Hillary, it's been a while, would you like to rest a while?" Bill asked, as his wife had just had two beautiful babies and he understood if she was tired.

"I should feed them about now, so sure, let's take a break on that fallen tree over there." She said, as she pointed, and started to make her way over, as Bill followed, and she had begun to remove each from their sling.

"You're a great mother, you know." Bill said, as he gently helped her remove her sling, and unbutton her top couple of buttons so she could feed them."

"You're a great father." Hillary said with a smile, as she had removed her bra, and began to feed both babies at once. She couldn't believe they were both hers to keep forever and ever. She missed having a baby around let alone two more. 

"So now what are we gonna name them?" Bill asked her, as the twins suckled her breasts like hungry vampires, leaving her a little chapped.

"Are you always this needy?" She chuckled softly, sitting back on the fallen tree, realizing it felt better to stand than sit at the moment.

 "I feel they take more after their mother, they have your beautiful glossy blue eyes, your blond hair, your nose, your li-" Just as Bill was about to finish up, Hillary cut him off.

"They have your ears, lips, and feet." She said, as she tried to take her mind off of her aching breasts.

"You've gotten more and more beautiful every day Hill." Bill said, as he gently kissed her temple, taking Twin A so Hillary could finish up with Twin B.

"Thank you my love, what did I ever do to deserve you?" She said, as she cleaned herself up, and buttoned her shirt back up, putting the sling back on, and gently placing each baby in a slot. 

"Well, for starters, you delivered three of our beautiful children, as well as well as our two angels, you put up with me everyday, and you're a great wife." He said, gently kissing her lips, as they made their way to the top of the tallest mountain.

"Promise me you'll take care of everything if I die before you? Don't let the grief take over." She said, as he gently grabbed her hand, and they found a nice spot to sit down, just at the top.

"I promise my love, but promise me you won't leave too soon, we're both still young." He said, pulling her in for a kiss, being careful not to bump the twins.

"I promise." She said, as the sun had begun to fall, and rainbow colors painted the sky. When they had gotten to the top, they took another break, for photos, and made their way back to the house. 

Dinner was already made when they got home, so Hillary fed the twins, then made herself a plate, as well as Bill. After dinner everyone had their showers, the twins had a sink bath, and everyone went to bed except for Hillary. The babies lay in their crib across from their parents bed, left to Hillary, in case she needed to get to them in a hurry. Hillary watched the twins sleep, they were so peaceful, she longed to be so close to them again, but she didn't want to wake them. So she tiptoed gently over to their crib, and picked each one up, holding them in her arms, they stirred a little, but Hillary was able to make it back to the bed without waking them. She gently caressed their backs with each hand, as she stared into the night sky through their window, and kissed each baby goodnight. That's when she knew what to name the children, Bill would be over the mountains excited to hear their names. With that last thought, she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Hillary and Bill name the twins? What will Chelsea think? Will Chelsea move out due to the babies insane routine? Read this chapter to put your wondering mind to ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like certain things/if you are triggered easily, please don't read on. I'm not an expert on details, I do try my best, and I'm not here to be put down by someone I don't even know. So please, enjoy, and leave all negativity at home.

_**The Next Morning** _

Hillary was the first to wake, she fed, and changed the twins, then she put them in their monkey nighties, because it was cold outside. She placed them in each rocker, and pushed the soft button, then she woke Bill, and went for a shower. When she was out, she was nealy groomed, her hair was nicely dried, and combed out. She was wearing one of her pansuits, it was a little tight, but with the help of a mommy band, which had full coverage, and worked wonders, she was able to fit comfortably. Her shirt underneath was easy access, in case she needed to feed the twins. When she got out, Bill had the twins laying on his chest, as they listened to him read the bible stories to them.

Hillary walked out, putting her small earings on, the clink of her heels becoming almost non-existent as she walked onto the carpet of their bedroom. "Let me go get the camera." She said, as she rushed over to their photography drawer, it was good to see Hillary ready to get back to work, but Bill knew it was too soon. He kept reading to give them a more natural look, and the camera snapped the photo, It was dated, and captioned, then dried and put into the family photo album.

"So, last night, I was thinking, what if we named the twins something no one would ever expect? I mean, I know the whole naming tradition, but there are two of them, are we to name them the same?" She said, as she sat back onto the medium sized cusioned bench before their bed. "You've got a point, I was thinking Hansel and Mandel. After your favorite childhood story, and our favorite man of the year." Hillary smiled, Bill was always so romantic, he remebered every detail of Hillary's everything. "Yes, each will carry your name still." She said, as she gently bent over, and kissed his lips. A tear or two falling from each eye.

Hillary took each twin in her arms, so Bill could stand up, and placed each in their rockers, then she went over to the side table, and began to make them each a bottle. Then she made Bill a drink, and brought his morning paper. Then she began to fill out their birth forms, Hansel William Jefferson Clinton, and Mandel William Jefferson Clinton. Both had light blue eyes, each a head of blondish brown hair, closer to Hillary's than Bill's skin tone. Once she was done, she sent them off to be signed and submitted.

Chelsea had woken up early, and made her family some breakfast. Bacon, over-easy eggs, squared potatoes, and buttered french toast with syrup. She had cleaned the kitchen up a bit, and washed all of the dirty dishes, then she set the table, and went up stairs to call her parents down for breakfast. "Mom, dad, breakfast is ready." She said, as she knocked on the door gently, and went back downstairs to get ready for uni. She had eaten her breakfast, then she took a warm shower, putting her hair in tight ponytail. She made sure her bag was packed, and her laptop was charged. Then she made her way out of th house, and into her sports car so she could go to school. Chelsea was never late to school, she was an honor student, had all A grades, and never had a single tardy in her life. During lunch, Chelsea went home, and had a chat with her parents. They wanted to take family photos when she was done with class in three weeks, so they could log it into their first months memory.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first story.^_^


End file.
